Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power transmission gear unit that transmits power using a gear train.
Related Art
For example, one of vehicle instruments that indicate a scale point according to a measurement value by a pointer is configured to use an inner device, which accelerates rotation power of a stepping motor by an acceleration gear train and transmits the power to the pointer, as a driving source of the pointer (JP 2001-327149 A).